


Heat of the moment

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way... but perhaps it's not so bad.





	

"Sam!" Dean's voice was desperate.  _No no no. I never thought it'd end like this. Not for him._ Dean thought. Sam's chest was still, weakly,rising and falling, but it was with a lot of effort,like it seemed too much.  _He's dying._ Dean knew that,but no, it couldn't be. Not now. This wouldn't be the end of their story. Sure, Dean was hurt pretty bad too, but he'd probably live. So would Sam, right? Right?

 

"If any angel out there got their ears on, I'm begging you. Save Sammy. Don't let him die like this. He deserves better." He didn't expect anyone to show. Who would come here? "Sammy? You with me?" Dean asked. "Y-yeah. Hurts." Was all Sam managed to say. "You're gonna be okay Sammy,it'll be fine." Dean said,letting Sam lean on him,holding him close.  He wasn't letting Sam die. If it meant he would die, so be it. "Dean... doesn't hurt anymore..." Sam's voice was but a whisper now, but Dean could have sworn he heard wings. 

 _An angel._  

Gabriel.

"You're dead." Dean said. 

"Oh that? That was a trick Dean-o." Gabriel replied,as he walked up to Sam. "Fix him." Dean begged. "I can't." Gabriel told him. "Will be minutes now. For both of you." Was all Gabriel said. Someone touched Dean's shoulder. "Mom?" In that moment, Dean realized he was a goner. It probably was some trick, but Dean wanted to believe. Mary knelt by him,stroked his hair, and, slowly, began to sing.  
  


_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better  
  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah...  
  


Dean would've known that song anywhere. Hey Jude. Mary's favorite The Beatles song. As the tune faded, Dean closed his eyes,letting the world fade away along with his last breath.

\---- 

**Sam**

Sam clung on to Gabriel for dear life, his blood staining the pavement. Sam didn't care. "Hey... Sam. Remember... the mystery spot?" Gabriel asked, trying to keep the dying hunter alive just a little longer. "Yeah." Sam said, calmly. "Stay with me for a while... alright?" Gabriel asked. "I-I'll try..." Sam said, winced slightly and met Gabriel's eyes.

 " _I_ _never meant to be so bad to you_  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face  
  
Do you remember when we used to dance?  
And incidents arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung  
  
It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what my heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes  
  
And now you find yourself in '82  
The disco hot spots hold no charm for you  
You can concern yourself with bigger things  
You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings  


_'Cause it's the heat of the moment_  
Heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes  
  
And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself?  
Teenage ambitions you remember well  
  
It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes  
  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment showed in your eyes  
  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment " The version Gabriel used was softer than the original one. Slower. Calming.

Sam managed a smile. "Is that an apology?" He asked. "And my goodbye to you Sammy... I'm gonna ... miss you. But, I'll  _never_ __forget you." Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear. That was the last words Sam Winchester ever heard. The Winchesters' war was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the songs.  
> Hey Jude © The Beatles  
> Heat of the moment © Asia


End file.
